


A Cheeky Alibi

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a civil war on a foreign planet, Tentoo finds himself imprisoned and about to be “experimented” on when his favorite fellow Torchwood agent comes to free him with a revealing alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheeky Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know this scene would totally happen.

The Doctor jerked at his chains as the supervillain of the day waved torture devices about and went on (his? her? It was hard to tell with this species) rant about taking over the world, blah blah blah. Monologue-ing. Same in every universe. Would they ever learn?

If he could just get one hand free, he could get to his sonic and be out of there, lickety split. Of course, he knew the first place he was going as soon as he got out.

The flower shop. Then the candy store. Then the chippy ‘round the corner. Not the same as Earth chips, shame that, but it would have to do in a pinch.

Because it was time to pull out all the stops considering the trouble he was going to be in for wandering off with a dead comm device AND mobile. At least with romantic gifts in his hands the puppy pout stood a fighting chance of working on her.

His attention was brought back to the present as alarms blared and red lights flashed. Clomping boots echoed above him and down the corridor he had been dragged through on his way in. Something had tripped their security. And dammit if he didn’t know who. She was _supposed_ to be working with the president’s intelligence agency, not getting caught trying to break into the lair herself!

The alarms stopped, making the sudden quiet seem impossibly still. A familiar buzz sounded from the other side of the metal door and it swung open with a bang.

“Who the hell are you?” the alien holding him hostage demanded of the armed blonde who had just bombarded into its torture chamber like she owned the place.

“More important, why have you imprisoned this man? He’s committed no crime against you!” Rose demanded.

“He got in my way,” the alien hissed. “Last Moon-day’s night. The sky was clear and the president’s solstice ceremony was nearly complete. I had my archers in place and the president right where I wanted him before this idiot tipped him off and destroyed my perfect plan!”

“Hmm, well, does sound like him,” Rose considered. “But I happen to know something you don’t.”

Irritated, the alien turned to Rose and dropped the electrified whip in its hand back to the table of scary instruments. The Doctor relaxed a bit in relief.

“Well?! What do you know?”

“You’ve got the wrong man,” Rose informed it coolly.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because last Moon-day, he wasn’t at the solstice ritual. Was _invited_ to be.” She paused here to give the Doctor a pointed look. “But, quite rudely, never made it.”  

“Didn’t hear any complaints at the time,” he mumbled under his breath, but neither heard him.

“Oh, and where was he instead then, if you’re so clever?” The alien trailed off, muttering about human girls bursting into “labs” and ruining “experiments” on little prisoners.

At this, Rose turned on her heel toward the prisoner with a devilish smirk on her pretty face.

“He was in his guest chambers all night at the president’s castle. Making _tender_ , _passionate, glorious_ love to his wife.”

The alien hissed at this.

“Enough games. Who are you?” it roared again. “What do you want?”

Rose snapped back into business mode and snarled at the creature.

“I’m Agent Rose Tyler of Torchwood, planet Earth, and by Galactic Treaty 4-0-1, you are hereby commanded to unchain this prisoner at once.”

The alien turned reddish purple at the revelation of her identity and her demand.

“You FOOLS!” it screamed at its minions. “Look what you’ve done! You involved the daughter of Pete bloody Tyler. That human scum humiliated this entire planet at our last meeting in London.”

It spit on the ground in Rose’s direction and paced the floor. Raging, it swept an arm across a table of glass vials, which crashed to the ground in deafening punctuation. Question time was over. Except one.

“Why him?” the alien demanded. “You blew your cover working to protect the president. Yes, I know about your support of the Alliance. And your defiance of me as the true, rightful power of this land! But why this prisoner?”

“Like I said,” Rose shrugged and sauntered over to stand by the Doctor’s side. “You got it wrong. I know firsthand where he was that night.”

A little smile tugged at her lips. She couldn’t resist finishing her saucy alibi.

“Because he’s _my_ husband.”

“YOU!” This new information did not make the alien supervillain of the day any more amiable. Before it could attack them, however, it found its own minions restraining it. Double agents working for the president, planted after undergoing training from Rose and the Doctor.

Rose whipped out her sonic once more, breaking him free with practiced ease.

“Alright?” she asked.

He just nodded, smiled and held out his hand.

“Good.” She leaned in as she took it. “Run!”

They grinned as they escaped, the evil alien behind them baffled by the president’s secret agents invading its torture-lab-prison. All in all, a typical day in the life of Dr. and Mrs. Tyler.


End file.
